One Piece in Spain
The Spanish dub of One Piece premiered on the channel Telecinco and the channel formally known as Jetix Espana (now Disney XD Espana) from 2003 to 2008 and was dubbed by Arait Multimedia. At March 2011 it started airing at the channel Boing and keeps airing there until today. The dub has aired up to episode 195, and as of April 2011, 68 new episodes are being dubbed. History When the show first aired on Telecinco, it received very little censorship, but made some changes in dialogue (such as renaming Luffy's attacks into silly Spanish puns). But as the dub progressed into the Baroque Works Saga, blood was digitally erased (only the good guy's blood) and scenes were cut. The Spanish dub was similar to the Korean dub in that they wanted to make the show more localized for viewer, so as a result most Japanese (and English) text was digitally erased and written in Spanish (the art matches the Japanese very well in most cases). All of the openings and some of the endings (see below) were dubbed into Spanish. However, Telecinco only received the rights to episodes 1-102 before Jetix picked up the reigns by airing episodes 103-195. These episodes were 100% uncut visual-wise and did not have text translated to Spanish (however the Openings and Endings were still dubbed), the reason why texts are not translated as usual was because they did ran out time. On March 7th, 2011, One Piece was picked up by the Turner owned Boing Channel, and has recieved higher ratings than most of the programming on the channel. Arait Multimedia had received up to episode 400 and is currently dubbing more episodes as April 2011, until episode 263. Manga Anime Voice Actors Name changes in Castilian dub *Roronoa Zoro is called Zorro Ronoa. *Usopp is called Usuff. *Piiman, Tamanegi, and Ninjin have their names translated to Spanish. They are Pimiento, Cebolla and Zanahoria, respectively. *Mihawk is called El Cetrero Fantasmal (The Ghostly falconer). *Arlong has a second name: Arlong Escualo. *Hatchan is called Octy. *Kuroobi's name is changed to Black Belt. *Commodore Pudding Pudding is called Pudin Pudin. *Captain Nezumi's name is translated to Spanish: Capitán Rata. *Smoker is called Malhumo (Bad Smoke). *Laboon is called Rabún. *Igaram is called Igarapoi. *Hiluluk is called Huruku. *Crocodile's name is translated to Spanish: Cocodrilo. *Portgas D. Ace is called Portgas D. As (As is the Spanish for Ace). *Kohza is changed to Cohza. *Enel is called Ener. *The Devil Fruits are changed to Nueces de Belcebú (Beelzebub nuts). *Cocoyasi Village is changed to Villa Coconut. *Baroque Works is changed to Banda Baroque (Baroque Gang). Censorship/Edits *Most text was translated into Spanish in episodes 1-102. *Blood was erased from good characters in episodes 52-102. *Usopp's name was changed to Usuff and became an Iberian Muslim that said "Allah" frequently. *Baroque Works members and Mihawk talk in Old Castilian, and Shandora citizens talk in an Indian-like dialect. Openings and Endings All the Openings were dubbed into Spanish: *Opening 1 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rneym8RSoKI *Opening 2 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUCGNcJSsoY *Opening 3 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hsMQSYz_Us *Opening 4 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1yUgZ5kmVg Most of the Endings were dubbed into Spanish, however endings 5,10,11,12 were only partially aired and endings 3, 4 didn't air at all. This is no explantion for this bizarre occurance. At Boing Channel's broadcast, the endings are not airing. *Ending 1 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtkpYml_mCA *Ending 2 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLPBUlw0WIg *Ending 5 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fdC0LOUFUI&feature=related *Ending 6 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uoDp5SePjs8 *Ending 7 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSrDiQbzmVY&feature=related *Ending 8 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Fpx-DtckIc&feature=related *Ending 9 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2duenD_Fmc&feature=related *Ending 10 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBLj88-Mx3Y&feature=related *Ending 11 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYqciPrG5K8&feature=related *Ending 12 Españolhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0bbRHybkuE&feature=related Videogames See also * One Piece in Catalonia * One Piece in Basque * One Piece in Galician Site Navigation Category:One Piece International